Traditionally, data loss prevention systems have been utilized for preventing unwanted data loss (e.g. data leakage) with respect to unauthorized entities. Unfortunately, the traditional data loss prevention systems have exhibited various limitations in preventing data loss with respect to devices that are able to change locations.
Just by way of example, with respect to data loss prevention, mobile computer systems and devices are generally more difficult to secure than traditional desktop computers due to their mobile nature. Thus, such mobile computer systems can oftentimes be easily removed from a place deemed secure without being noticed. Once a mobile computer system is removed from a secure area, the information it contains may be considered to be at risk of unwanted data loss.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.